bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Spatterix
'''Spatterix' is a bat-like BakuFusion Bakugan that combines with Stronk to form Scorptak. He is one of the Guardian Bakugan of Wiseman. Information Description Spatterix is a striking opponent with bat-like body structure that rouses fear in the eyes of even the bravest Bakugan. Shielded wings act as a battering ram to plunge at adversaries with impeccable accuracy. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Evil Arrival, Spatterix was seen with Stronk and the other Nonet Bakugan telling the Rogue Mechtogan that they overestimate their abilities. In Wiseman Cometh, he appeared to battle the Brawlers alongside the other Nonet Bakugan. However, he barely participated in the brawl, as he never physically attacked any of the Brawlers' Bakugan. In Mysterious Bond, he was seen in ball form wth the other Nonet Bakugan. In The Prodigal Bakugan, he fought Jaakor, Skytruss, and Orbeum alonside Stronk. He combined with Stronk to form Scorptak, in order to overpower Jaakor. Later, Skytruss and Orbeum appeared, fusing into Magmafury, who easily defeated Scorptak. He appeared in Enemy Allies, battling against Radizen for a brief time. He later helped summon Mechtavius Destroyer with the other Nonets. He appeared in Battle for Bakugan Land, teaming with Stronk again. They appeared to be easily defeating Drago and Reptak when they formed Scorptak, until Dan used Combustoid and Defendtrix to separate the two, and eventually defeat them. He was seen in ball form with the other Nonets in Gunz Blazing, discussing with Tremblar and the others about Wiseman's true identity. Spatterix appears in Countdown to Doomsday, fusing into Scorptak once again. He battled Betakor to a stalemate. ; Ability Cards *'Death Range Shot': *'Mortal Howler': Game Spatterix has been seen in Pyrus, Haos, and Darkus in BakuFusion/BakuMine packs. It can hold two BakuNanos, one on each wing. The Pyrus version has 820 Gs, the Darkus version has 820 Gs, and the Haos version has 870 Gs. Trivia *Its ball form is similar to Wired, especially the wings. *In Bakugan form, he has many similarities to other Bakugan, as his body structure is similar to Cyclone Percival, his horn is similar to that of Contestir's, and his wings look like Lumino Dragonoid's. *Spatterix is shown to mostly dislike Stronk, as he referred to him as "this thing" in The Prodigal Bakugan. After combining into Scorptak, he also tells Stronk not to "trip him up", proving the two don't work very well together. *Spatterix appears to be the most cautious about the Nonets' connection with Wiseman, as shown in his conversation with Tremblar in Gunz Blazing. Yet he is rash and savage in battle. *In Enemy Infiltration, its reveled that he loves to set traps Gallery Anime 065.jpg|Spatterix about to fuse w/ Stronk 061.jpg 1200.jpg|Spatterix w/ the other Nonets sumoning Mechtavius Destroyer 1085.jpg 1084.jpg|Spatterix with the other Nonets in ball form closed 207.jpg 197.jpg Spatterix8.jpg|Spatterix landing in the ground Spatterix9.jpg|Spatterix using Mortal Howler Spatterix10.jpg|Spatterix using Mortal Howler Spatterix11.jpg|Spatterix using Mortal Howler (up close) Spatterix12.jpg Wiseman Intermission Screen 3.png|Wiseman and Spatterix in the Intermission Screen CTD3.JPG CTD2.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-18 at 5.38.38 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-18 at 5.44.39 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-18 at 5.39.24 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-18 at 5.37.17 PM.JPG|Spatterix with the other Nonets at Wiseman's left hand Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 3.56.07 PM.JPG Game 81fFLpFFNWL. AA1500 .jpg 81DgkoOnhgL. AA1500 .jpg DarkusSpatterix_BakuFusion.png Picture87654.png Category:Bakugan Category:BakuFusion Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Characters